Dear Cameron
by PaytonScarlett
Summary: Chase writes a letter to Cameron reflecting on their previous relationship and what the future may hold for both of them. Takes place a little bit after the season finale. Rated T to be safe.


_**Summary: Chase writes a letter to Cameron reflecting on their previous relationship and what the future may hold for both of them. About 4 or 5 months after Cameron left. **_

_**A/N: So this is my first fic. I absolutely adore Chase and Cameron together and I am hoping that their relationship isn't over. C'mon David Shore and Katie Jacobs, don't give up! Don't leave us hanging! Don't destroy the only functional (almost functional :P) relationship on this beloved show! PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House or its Characters. But boy, do I wish I did. (:**_

The once pleasant living room of Robert Chase's apartment now has only a feeling of sadness, despair. He sits down on the wooden desk chair, sighing deeply, and scoots himself forward. The crackling of the fire is the only sound that can be heard setting the mood perfectly for what Chase is about to do. He picks up one of the pieces of paper lying in the corner and places it in front of him. Chase reaches forward and grabs one of the pens with a Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital logo plastered on the side. He once again sighs deeply and begins writing a letter to Allison Cameron: the woman he used to call his wife, the woman he used to be head-over-heels in love with, the woman he misses more than he expected he would.

_Dear Cameron,_

_ I don't really know how to begin this letter, let alone the reason for me writing this in the first place. I guess I just wanted to tell you what's been going on at PPTH and just __**talk **__to you. I'm not exactly expecting to hear back from you so don't feel obligated to reply, I just feel like I need to do this. Have you ever had the persistent thought in the back of your mind that just won't go away? That is sort of how this feels. Like I said earlier, I just need to do this. So here I go. _

_ Um, so, the condo is still standing. Actually, it's exactly the way you left it. The fish died. I came home a few weeks ago after work and it was dead. I have to admit, I never really liked the idea of having a fish swimming around in a bowl, looking and listening to our lives. But he/she/it's dead so I guess I won't have to worry about that anymore. The wedding pictures are still sitting around the condo. I just haven't really had the heart to take them down. I just don't want to think that its officially over, you know? I like thinking that, no matter how slight the chances are, that there is still a slight chance that you will show up on my doorstep like you did that one night three years ago. I guess the only thing that really different is just that the condo doesn't have that scent of vanilla that is just, so, __**you**__. I miss it. I really do._

_ House did the funniest thing yesterday. He really wanted to get this crazy-absolutely pointless-extremely risky surgery for his current patient so he locked all the doors in the clinic from the inside __**and**__ locked himself in Cuddy's office until she gave him that surgery. I have no idea how he did it but it worked. Not to mention he told the cafeteria that the annual shipment of mayonnaise had gone bad and that they all had to report to the clinic. Do you remember when he did that during the case with the Mirror Syndrome patient? He still asks about you. All the time actually. I mean, its not "Hi Chase, how is Cameron doing?" It usually is "Hey! Wombat! Have you heard from your wife or is she finally an ex now? Has she gotten knocked up by a patient from caring too much?" Not always to that extent but something like that. But still, its at least some sign that he actually cares about you. And he still enjoys mocking me and pushing my buttons at every chance he gets. You can imagine, I'm sure. Not much else has happened outside of the usual House antics. Wilson's ex-wife came back. They are actually dating and rumor has it that he's going to pop the question sometime soon. But I don't know if that's remotely true or not. Filtering gossip was never really my strong-point; that was usually your job. _

_ I was thinking about the whole "tuesday" thing a few days ago. Now that I think about it, it was pretty immature and almost, selfish of me to put you through that every week. But it must have worked because you came to me. I can still replay that night perfectly clear in my head. It was the best night of my life until my (and your, I guess) proposal and then our wedding night. Everything about that day was perfect. Even though I washed the sheets a bunch of times they still have that faint smell of vanilla that is so uniquely you. That brings back the memories of the "microwave pizza" time in our relationship. That isn't one of my proudest moments but it really made me realize that I had real feelings for you which is more than likely the reason we were together in the first place. It feels weird seeing "were together". But we aren't really together anymore. I guess what I'm getting at is that I really miss you Al. In my life, I never imagined that you could physically miss and love someone so much, especially when pop culture says that I should hate you for leaving me. Please remember that if you ever need __**anything**__, absolutely __**anything**__, I am here for you. No matter what. Okay? Please remember that. _

_ Yours,_

_ Chase_

He sighs once again as he clicks the pen closed and places it back in its rightful place in cup on the corner of the desk. Chase begins thinking of whether or not to actually send the letter but then realizes that the nagging feeling in the back of his mind would not go away unless he did. He folds the letter in a simple and neat tri-fold and places it in an envelope. Chase grabs for the same PPTH pen and addresses it to Cameron's Chicago address she sent him once she arrived in her new apartment. He licks it closed and places a stamp in the corner. Chase pushes himself up out of the chair, making it creak in the process, sets it on the table next to the door to be dropped off in the mailbox on is way to work the next morning. He returns to the living room making sure the fire is out before making his way down the barren hallway to his bedroom. Chase turns off the light and settles himself under the covers wishing Cameron's sleeping body was next to him.

A few weeks pass and Chase once again finds himself alone in his condo watching the crackling fire thinking to himself about work, his future, and Cameron. He silence is broken with a loud but albeit timid knock on the condo door. Chase stands up, joints cracking in the process, and yawns as he makes his way over to the door. Too delirious to even bother looking to see stands on the other side. He opens and door and double takes in shock to see who is standing before him. There stands Allison Cameron, all her bags behind her holding a sheet of paper in her right hand. Chase is at a loss for words so she begins to speak. "I got your letter," she states and lunges forward to hug Chase and bury her face in her neck which just seems to fit perfectly. "Thank you," is all she could manage before bursting into tears.

Chase strokes her back gently whispering "Shhh," and "It's OK," in her ears. The pair stand there in each other's embrace until Cameron pulls away. She hands him the sheet of paper in her hands and it reads:

_Dear Chase, _

_ I love you. I'm coming home now. For good. _

_ Yours,_

_ Cameron_

Chase takes it from her hands and pulls her back into **their** condo kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too. And it's about time you come home," he says jokingly. Cameron and Chase both laugh, eager to share the happenings of their lives while they were apart and ready to start a new life together. Again.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot to me! Leave a review, whether you like it or not. Please(:**_

_**-PaytonScarlett**_


End file.
